


【铁盾】西瓜汁和绿豆汤

by Schlenk



Series: 人间四季 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 人间四季 第一年夏





	【铁盾】西瓜汁和绿豆汤

当气温发展到汗水会顺着额头流下来挂到眼睫毛上的程度，托尼默默地省略掉了每次和史蒂夫见面时的拥抱，并每天坚持把空调开到十六度。

今年年初从他男朋友升级成他同居人的史蒂夫一进门就对此行为进行严厉批评：“十六度？！你不要命了？”

托尼躺在铺了水垫的沙发上，哼哼唧唧地对此表示抗议，史蒂夫走过去在沙发边上蹲下来，低头蹭他的脸颊。

托尼被他哄得乖乖就范，毫无抵抗地交出了空调遥控器，史蒂夫把小小屏幕上的数字一路按到了据说最健康的二十六，然后心满意足地靠在一旁的单人沙发上和托尼聊起了今日趣闻。

今日的趣闻由非洲友人贡献，史蒂夫最近负责接洽的大客户特查拉来自瓦坎达，史蒂夫以“你们那儿一定很热吧”作为由头和他寒暄时，他非常严肃地回答：“其实，我们瓦坎达比上海凉快多了。”

托尼躺的长沙发和史蒂夫坐的单人沙发紧挨着摆在客厅里，托尼起身，抛弃了已经被他给焐热了的水垫，顺着沙发扶手爬过来，和史蒂夫挤在一起。

事实证明，两个成年男子靠在一起给体感温度带来的影响是不容小觑的，史蒂夫不着痕迹地抬起空调遥控器，把温度调低了三度。

一开始托尼执着地分享他的养生秘诀：“我跟你说了，去里面把被子抱来，吹空调盖棉被，跑上十楼不嫌累。”

后来他就重新安静下来了，搂着史蒂夫惬意地感慨：“你抱起来真舒服，让我有种回到童年的感觉。”

找了一会儿童年的感觉之后，托尼伸了个懒腰，去进行他的例行放松活动：拼拼图。

这个爱好曾经在史蒂夫刚搬进来的时候狠狠地坑了他一把，而且史蒂夫到现在都怀疑那是个托尼精心设计的阴谋，因为托尼再也没有把未完成的拼图摆在那么刁钻古怪的位置，让毫不知情的史蒂夫在打扫卫生时不小心碰倒。

听见拼图下的软木垫板着地的声音，托尼立刻从书房冲到卧室，脸上带着仿佛是终于逮到小丫鬟打碎花瓶的恶地主的表情，对史蒂夫说：“这可是我半个月的成果。”

正弯腰忙着把四散的拼图碎片归拢起来的史蒂夫浑然不知发生了什么：“还好，散下来的不是很多，周末的时候我负责帮你拼回去。”

托尼自顾自地照着他的剧本演，又往前逼了两步，伸手搂着史蒂夫的腰，并确保了史蒂夫身后就是他们那张柔软的大床：“我觉得我必须好好惩罚你一下，让你长长记性才好。”

说完，托尼就顺势在史蒂夫肩膀上推了一把，然而他预想中的场景并没有发生，这会儿他的表情又像是一个在拍了几十条之后愈发对演员的不配合感到焦虑的导演：“你怎么不往后倒呢？！”

“我为什么得往后倒？”史蒂夫不明所以。

“你得配合我呀！”

“哦。”史蒂夫往后看了一眼，干脆地向后躺倒在了床上，“这样？”

他的动作中实在没有半点“来呀快来惩罚我呀”或者“呜呜呜我错了我下次不敢了”透露出来，自编自导自演了这场戏的托尼对此非常不满意，可惜他这辈子是没有别的男主演可换了。

史蒂夫躺在原地，伸手把衬衫扣子解开，抬头看向托尼：“到底来不来？”

“来！来，来。”托尼导演赔着笑压了上去，“你知道我们演的这是哪一出吗？”

史蒂夫想了想，斜了他一眼：“杨白劳和黄世仁？”

说完他还顺口就唱起来了：“扯上二尺红头绳，给我喜儿扎起来……”

托尼起身去拼拼图之后，史蒂夫重新在单人沙发上舒展开了身体。就算是史蒂夫这样被朋友们戏称为劳模的新世纪五好青年，在连非洲友人都甘拜下风的盛夏中也不免地惫懒起来，他半眯着眼睛小憩，觉得炎热会在空调房里消失无踪，但夏日特有的闷和燥热是难以驱逐的，想到这里时他脱口而出：“我想去游泳。”

“那你就去呗。”托尼正在保存他刚刚完成的一张拼图，小心地把拼图翻转过来，在背面刷上专用胶水，“现在就去？小区旁边就有游泳馆，要不要我开车送你？”

“我想游泳。”史蒂夫重复并强调，“不想下饺子。”

“懂了。”托尼点点头，把完成保存工序的拼图推到一边，扭头看向了电视柜边上那一大堆千片起步的拼图，“帮我决定一下接下来拼哪个？”

“星月夜吧。”从史蒂夫的角度能直接看见拼图包装盒侧面的预览图，“拼完了挂在卧室床头，看着凉快。”

“这个星月夜有一千五百片。”托尼一边把它抽出来一边说，“等我拼完别说夏天，秋天可能都要过去了。”

“难道明年夏天之前你准备换房子？”

托尼过了几秒钟才回味过来史蒂夫话中的含义，笑着拆开拼图外的塑封：“就你会说话。可以去拿泳衣了，等我把四个角找出来就送你去游泳。”

“去哪儿游？”

和托尼认识这么久，即使托尼大部分时候表现得像个不忘初心的理工男，史蒂夫也还是对资本家骄奢淫逸的生活有了一定的心理准备，当托尼把车开进某别墅区的时候，史蒂夫内心深处已经隐约猜到了答案，等到托尼真的告诉他“我在这里有栋房子带游泳池”的时候，史蒂夫已经能够淡然以对了。

托尼完全没有要下水跟着一起游的意思，这让史蒂夫有些惊讶，他还以为托尼一定会在泳池里缠着他要跟他鸳鸯戏水，乃至试图说服他一起裸泳什么的——反正在托尼眼里，一个不会有外人打扰的泳池等于一个特大号的浴缸，这一点史蒂夫是可以确定的。

在结合了和资本家一同生活的经验之后，史蒂夫想通了其中缘由，托尼可能是把鸳鸯戏水或者裸泳计划什么的放到了下次和下下次，这次他准备悠闲地靠在泳池边的躺椅上，喝着刚榨出来的西瓜汁欣赏史蒂夫游泳。

“不介意我看吧？”托尼痛饮加了冰块的西瓜汁，在岸上朝游得正开心的史蒂夫挤眉弄眼，“我可没问你收门票钱。”

史蒂夫特意专程游到泳池边上来瞪他一眼：“我也没收你门票钱，扯平了。”

托尼难得地没有继续往下跟他你来我往地互相拆招，因为他忙着憋住一个说出来可能会引起家暴的想法：史蒂夫在水里游来游去的样子就像一只见水撒欢的大金毛。

沉浸在这种情绪里的托尼比搂着史蒂夫回忆童年时还要惬意，直接导致他端着第二杯西瓜汁走回来时被绊了一下，刚庆幸完自己抓紧了杯子没打翻西瓜汁，就发现还是有一部分西瓜汁遵循伟大的物理定律，飞泼出去，洒在了史蒂夫换下来的衬衫上。

目睹了全过程的史蒂夫瞬间脱离了撒欢大金毛状态，他爬上岸来，站在托尼旁边看着他惨遭不幸的白衬衫，托尼知道他没带别的衣服过来，讪讪地笑：“洒得还挺有艺术感。”

史蒂夫抓起自己的衬衫抖开：“你是不是还想顺着这些印子画点梅花？”

托尼正色道：“那倒确实是个好主意，就是不太吉利——桃花扇是悲剧来着吧？”

“还好是开车来的。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“路也不远，将就一下就到家了。”

“别呀，这样穿身上多难受。我现在拿去给你扔洗衣机里洗了晾出来，今晚就住这儿，等明天早上一定就能穿了。”

把那件颇有艺术感的桃花衫扔进洗衣机，托尼回过身看向一直跟在他后面的史蒂夫：“还游吗？我西瓜汁还剩不少没喝完。要是不游了我们就到二楼卧室做点别的运动吧——”

托尼说这话本来是在开玩笑，然而史蒂夫居然选择了去二楼卧室做点别的运动，事后回想起来，托尼觉得史蒂夫可能是害怕他把剩下的西瓜汁再给洒到他裤子上。

“我好像听到楼下有按密码锁的声音。”就在他们为这项卧室运动热身的时候，史蒂夫稍稍推开托尼，看向大门的方向，“是不是有人来了？还有谁知道这儿的密码？”

“不会，连我爸都不知道我这套房子，就一个钟点工会定期来打扫卫生，今天她不上班，不会来的。”

“我刚才真的听到开门的声音了。”史蒂夫的态度十分坚决，这次托尼没再自信地反驳，因为楼下十分明确地传来了鞋柜被打开的声音，拖鞋被扔在地上的声音，然后脚步声朝着楼梯的方向靠近了。

托尼楞了一下，忽然一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，用最快的速度扑向刚才他们脱衣服的地方抓起裤子，一条扔给史蒂夫，一条急匆匆往腿上蹬。

“快穿衣服！”托尼压低了声音催促他，“是我妈！”

史蒂夫套上裤子，刚想习惯性地去床边找上衣，就意识到一个残酷的事实：他的衣服半小时前不幸沾上了西瓜汁，正被扔在楼下的洗衣机里等待清洗。

托尼也想起了这一点，他朝史蒂夫比了个手势，自己轻轻地推开房门走出房间，站在楼梯口探头朝楼下喊了一声：“妈？”

玛利亚站在一楼的楼梯口往上看，刚好能看见托尼。她晃了晃手里的袋子招呼托尼：“到这儿来怎么不告诉我一声？害我多跑一趟，快下来吃冷馄饨，我包得多，本来想给你分两顿吃的，现在你们两个吃倒是正好。”

托尼一阵心虚，用眼角的余光确认没穿上衣的史蒂夫还站在卧室门口，并没有暴露在玛利亚的视线下：“妈你说什么呢，我一个人来的啊。”

“还想蒙你妈了？你一个人来的那门口多出来的那双鞋子是谁的？”

史蒂夫无法再继续保持沉默了，他硬着头皮朝楼梯的方向喊了一声：“阿姨好！”

“那个，妈，是这样的，不是我要赶你走，但你能不能回避一下……”托尼满头冒汗，因为他百分之一百确定玛利亚会误解他接下来所说的话，而且他就算解释也只会越描越黑，“呃，他就穿了一件衣服来，刚才被我给弄脏了……”

果不其然，玛利亚意味深长地看了托尼一眼，把装着冷馄饨的保鲜盒拿出来放在桌上，絮叨着“小混蛋从小就会糟蹋东西，光为了拆电视的事情你爸揍你多少顿了，怎么这么大了你还是不长记性”出了门。

玛利亚离开之后，两个人暂且放弃了运动计划，坐到桌子边上吃冷馄饨。

因为工作繁忙，托尼养成了吃东西风卷残云的习惯，一口一个，没几下就扫完了他那盒，而刚游完泳没什么胃口的史蒂夫还在细嚼慢咽。托尼长长地呼出一口气，懒洋洋地靠在椅子的靠背上：“想喝绿豆汤不？我给你弄一碗？”

在得到肯定的回答后，托尼站起来，在史蒂夫好奇的目光中打开冰箱的冷冻层，从里面拿出来两根绿豆冰，撕开包装放在一个碗里，然后把碗放进微波炉，加热之后拿出来，抽出两根木棍，放进一把勺子。

“没完全化，这样的最好喝。”托尼把碗放到史蒂夫面前，“这是我的拿手菜，快尝尝。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得：“这就是你的绿豆汤？”

“这怎么就不能是绿豆汤了？你不喝我喝。”托尼重新端起碗，仰着脖子喝了一大口，低下头来时心说：靠，为什么史蒂夫光着上身坐在桌子边上吃冷馄饨的样子这么好看呢？

他陶醉了一会儿，想着明年夏天卧室的墙上不光要挂星月夜还要挂罗纳河上的星空，还要来这儿喝西瓜汁和绿豆汤。

“托尼？”史蒂夫打断了他的发呆。

托尼应了一声，把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，低下头吻他。

“今年夏天真热。”托尼在史蒂夫耳边低声道，“可能因为有你在。”


End file.
